Talk:Talon/@comment-6200344-20130919163527
Alright.....real talk to any of you new talon players or free weeks.... if your semi decent of getting out of situations and not dying use this build, I'm sick of seeing talons get a ravenous hydra.....makes no damn sense at all, i mean sure its a decent item on wukong etc. but talon??? anyways real talk....: 1.Start long sword and two pots (dont spam rake like an idiot just farm at first) 2.In lane wait for your full combo, starting with w, then e, then q, then proceed to max w, then q, then e. of course level R whenever u can. 3.Now that you have your full combo whenever you see that your opponent is open for some harass, or about to get a cs hit e, aa with your q, and start to walk away and w backwards. This make them less likely to try to harass back because when they think you're done you throw rake they dont expect it for some reason dont harass you. Keep doing this til you drive your opponent out of lane, or kill them. If you're losing just keep farming and poking until you have enough for your brutalizer. 4. Go B and buy your brutalizer maybe some boots too and some pots, its always important to get damage first. 5. Mobility boots are recommended on Talon.....and that cool i guess but Ionians are way better consider your final build will have your ult on a 30 sec cooldown. 6. Continue killing and starving your opponent while farming, whenever you have the option, its good to roam. This helps other lanes while you can take the kills allowing yourself to snowball while your bot or toplane get free farm. 7.Next begin on your Blood Thirster, this item gives you unbelivable damage and is core, so go ahead and get a vampiric if you're less fed, but if youre fed and ahead, rush a BF. 8.By the way the proper talon combo that is most effective for complete burst is: E, Q (resets auto attack allowing for faster damage output), W, and while your is still being thrown, hit R twice fast. And just for all of you people that are new to talon....more blades doesn't = more damage only one blade can hit each cast...so yeah dont try to line them up or anything. 9.Turn your brutalizer into a Black cleaver as quickly as possible. 10.After that build a Youmuus Ghost Blade for its amazing burst movement speed buff and overall amazingness. It will also give crit chance which is important for later. 11. Build a Last Whisper and you now have every armor pen item and pretty much do true damage to everything. 12. The last item is situational of course, you can build a warmogs (not a fan), if its an hour long game that you really dont want to lose build a G-A, or if they have a fed lux/veigar you can get a mercurial scimitar for the MR and cleanse. HOWEVER i always find myself building an Infinity Edge, stick with me on this..... It gives way more damage that will slip through the enemys armor due to your items, it gives tons of crit chance which goes with your youmuus and its passive that make your crits hit so damn hard.....by now your have plus 400 ad....and when you crit you'll do around 1500 and by the way... your Q can crit.... Talon........Real Talk.